<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweaters in the winter by cloudykozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674625">sweaters in the winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume'>cloudykozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters, akaashi is cold, no sad stuff i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuaka week day 3: clothes sharing </p><p>akaashi is cold so he decides to steal a sweater, that’s it, that’s the whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweaters in the winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was way to cold, Akaashi decided. He could feel the pout on his face as he shuffled to the bedroom he and Bokuto shared. Their room wasn’t much better than the rest of the house, it too was freezing cold. He groaned as he launched himself onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He curled up in the big blankets they had, it was a bit warmer now but Akaashi’s teeth were still chattering and his whole body was still shaking. And to make matters worse, his human heater of a boyfriend wouldn’t be home until late that night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No time to get pathetic, Keiji.” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reluctantly left the warmth of his bed and trudged to the other side of the room where the drawers were. He opened the top one and smiled at the contents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of his boyfriend’s hoodies, perfect for stealing. He giggled as he chose a big grey one. It was a simple plain hoodie, but it was Akaashi’s favorite. Akaashi quickly threw it on and instantly felt warmer. He sighed in contentment and decided to head to his art studio.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would work on a special piece for Bokuto and surprise him when he returned. Akaashi smiled fondly as he wraps his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, let’s get to work!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>